The Untold Story
by Karania Avalon
Summary: A girl named Aurora sets out from her hometown to try to make her dreams a reality and also see if she can find the elusive somewhat legendary pokemon Bunnella.
1. Prologue

The Untold Story 

Prologue

It's always been said from the start of time that the person who could tame the elusive somewhat legendary pokemon Bunnella, would become one of the greatest trainers the world had ever seen. However, no one ever thought that this prophecy would come to pass in the Tahotian region where Team Terra and Team Aero preyed upon the unsuspecting beginner trainers, beating them in battles and then forcing them to join their teams. Aurora however was another story. She had seen these teams up close before, but they never challenged her since they thought that she wasn't much of a threat because she was a girl. Aurora wasn't at all bothered by this, but was happy that she wouldn't have to spend the rest of her days as a criminal when she really desired to become the Tahotian League Champion. This was Aurora's drive that helped her get through each day. Aurora let her heart tell and lead her to the pokemon she was meant to train, and some of which actually found her. Though it was usually the other way around. On the sixth of July, Aurora was to set out from her hometown of Sapphire Town to try to make her dreams a reality, and so our story begins……


	2. The Surprise Note

Name: Aurora Temblina 

Personality: Very sweet and kind, treasures her pokemon dearly, and would like nothing more than to have a true friend; though so far only her pokemon have met that category.

Appearance: Wears a yellow and white shirt with sleeves that extends to her elbows, white capris, and white socks and tennis shoes. 

Hair: Golden Brown 

Age: 12 

Eyes: Brown 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Chapter 1 

"The Surprise Note"

"Aurora would you please pay attention? I asked you if you wanted a red or blue Poke Nex." (This device is a combination of a email device, a telephone, a map, a clock, a radio, and a poke dex all rolled into one) Aurora's mother, Emma, asked Aurora rather impatiently.

"I would prefer the blue one, mother." Aurora replied at last.

"Now do you want a green or turquoise backpack?" Emma asked.

"The turquoise one, please." Aurora replied.

"One last thing." Emma said. "Do you want a violet or yellow bike?"

"I would like the violet one." Aurora replied.

"Thank you."

Aurora's mother now bought all the items she had inquired about and threw in a healthcare kit for pokemon that Aurora might find useful on her journey. Aurora and her mother walked home, not knowing that a pleasant surprise awaited Aurora.

Aurora and her mom arrived home about an hour later and went inside. Aurora's dad walked over to Aurora holding a note that bore Edward's crest of the dragon, and gave it to her.

"This note came for you by messenger about an hour ago, I don't know what it's about….." Aurora's father, Joshua, said.

Aurora took the note from her father and opened it, and when she did her eyes widened in shock.

"Well, what is it? What did he have to say?" Aurora's parents asked anxiously.

"He said that he had chosen me to be given a dragon pokemon of my choice and that he would swing by tomorrow to give it to me……" Aurora replied, still finding what she had just read hard to believe.

Aurora's parents looked at each other before they exclaimed, "What an honor!"

"Edward doesn't usually give dragons to beginner trainer, he must have heard rumors about you and how diligent you are in everything you do." Joshua said after a pause.

"I'm a little nervous about meeting him……" Aurora said finally.

"Don't worry, Edward loves children, and it pleases him to find girls who want to pursue the road of a Pokemon Mistress." Emma said.

"Really?!" Aurora asked.

"He sure does. Before I met your father, I actually dated Edward and he said that he thought it was a pity that most girls wanted to be nurses instead of pokemon trainers." Emma said.

"Wow! I didn't know that!" Aurora exclaimed.

"I know. You don't have to worry, Edward is very nice so just be yourself." Emma replied, smiling at her.

"Oh my, it's time for dinner and then bedtime for little girls, who are going to get a visit from someone special." Joshua said.

"The roast should be about ready now, if it isn't already done by now." Emma said.

"I hope it's ready, I'm hungry." Aurora said.

"I'll go check." Emma said, leaving the room to check on the roast.

It turned out that the roast was done cooking so Emma called, "Dinner's ready!"

Aurora and her father entered the room and Emma set the roast on the table and Joshua cut everyone several slices of roast and moved some potatoes onto the plates beside the slices of roast. Everyone began eating, and about fifteen to twenty minutes later, everyone finished eating.

"To bed, Aurora. You have a special person coming to visit you and you don't want to be too tired to enjoy it." Emma said, shooing Aurora off to bed.

Aurora went up to her room and got ready for bed, changing into her pajamas and pulling the covers back. Shortly afterward, Aurora got into bed, and tried to get some sleep even though she was excited and a little nervous about the things that would happen the next day.


	3. Preparations

Chapter 2 

"Preparations"

Meanwhile back at the Tohotian Plateau, which was located about an hours drive from Sapphire Town from the east, Edward was gathering some dragon pokemon together for the next day.

"Hmm….. I wonder what Aurora's like…… I heard that she's a hard worker and is very sweet and kind. I guess I'll have to see for myself tomorrow." Edward said to himself, while he gathered the poke balls containing Aurora's possible choices.

Just then Siu Ling, the second in command of the Elite Four entered with her Sableye at her side.

"Ah, Siu Ling, how are you and your pokemon doing?" Edward asked, looking up from what he had been doing.

"I'm doing fine and my ghosts and dark types are doing well too. What are you doing?" Siu Ling asked, looking at Edward with curiosity.

"I'm gathering dragon pokemon that I caught to give out to trainers since I'm going to give one to a very deserving girl tomorrow at noon." Edward replied.

"That's really neat. So a girl is going to undertake the tedious road of a pokemon trainer, that's awesome!" Siu Ling said, looking rather excited.

"I know, and she's the daughter of Emma Sickleberry. I actually dated her mother years ago, so this should be interesting to see what her daughter, Aurora, is like." Edward said; sounding a little bit excited.

"She probably takes after her mother, that's what most girls do." Siu Ling remarked thoughtfully.

"Most likely, though her mother only trained pokemon for defense purposes not for actual battles." Edward said.

"I see. Do you know which pokemon Aurora chose as her starter?" Siu Ling asked interested.

"I honestly have no idea. I would hope that she chose Tropius since it would have an advantage over the first two gyms." Edward replied with a smile.

"If Aurora's as smart as you think she is, she probably chose that one." Siu Ling replied.

"I sure she picked that one, it would be her most logical choice out of all the starters that are available in Sapphire Town." Edward replied, taking a water resistant cloak with a hood off the shelf and folding it and put it with the poke balls he was going to take when he went to see Aurora.

"What are you going to do with that cloak?" Siu Ling asked.

"I was going to give it to Aurora since the weather around these parts can be harsh and I want her to be as safe as possible while she's on her journey." Edward replied.

"That's a good idea, I'm sure she'll appreciate that." Siu Ling replied.

"I sure hope so." Edward replied, putting all the poke balls and the cloak into a bag.

"Well, I'm going to go hit the sack now, I'll see you later." Siu Ling said, turning to leave.

"Okay, I'll see you later. I'm going to head to bed in a minute too." Edward said.

"Goodnight." Siu Ling said as she left the room.

Once she'd left Edward picked up the sack and set it in a place where he would remember to grab it the next day. As Edward climbed into bed his thoughts were still focused on Aurora and which pokemon she might pick. Edward was sure that whatever pokemon she chose he would be able to make sure that it would be a valuable asset to her team. With that on his mind, Edward fell asleep.


	4. The Selection Process

Chapter 4 "The Selection Process" 

The next morning, Aurora woke up, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast still thinking about which starter pokemon she wanted to chose to be her partner.  Aurora took into account that the first gym dealt in water pokemon and that the second gym dealt in rock and ground pokemon.  After taking this into account, Aurora decided that there was only one clear choice.  She decided that Tropius would be her ideal choice if she could manage to get to Professor Morning's lab on time before the three other trainers that were starting out on the same day as her.

Aurora went downstairs and ran into her mom.  Her mom looked at her and said, "Breakfast won't be ready for another half an hour so why don't you go get your starter pokemon.  I'll keep it warm for you if you aren't back when it's ready."

"I'll do that, thanks mom."  Aurora replied.

"Go choose a good one!"  Her mother said, ushering Aurora out the door and handing her a pale blue bike helmet.  "Use your new bike to get to the lab, it'll allow you to get there a lot faster."

"Yes, mom."  Aurora said, putting on her helmet and climbing on her violet bike and began pedaling towards Professor Morning's lab.

Aurora arrived at the lab in about ten to fifteen minutes, and upon arriving, she saw that her rivals, who were also her friends weren't there yet.  So Aurora dismounted from her bike and walked her bike over to a bike rack and took a bike chain from her pocket and locked her bike to the rack before she went inside.  Once inside, Aurora found Professor Morning sitting at a table waiting for the new trainers to arrive to receive their first pokemon.  Aurora walked over to her, and the professor looked up at her.

"Oh, hello Aurora.  You're the first one here, I wonder where the others are…..  Anyways, since you were here first you get to choose first from the pokemon choices.  You can choose now if you'd like."  Professor Morning said, motioning to a row of poke balls that each had a picture of the pokemon they contained.

"I'd like to go ahead and choose, someone's coming to see me later and I don't want to miss their visit."  Aurora replied.

"Then by all means, go ahead and choose.  Whichever one you choose will be a valuable asset to your team that you'll assemble on your own terms."  Professor Morning said.

Aurora walked over to the poke balls and looked at the pictures of all the choices before she reached for the poke ball containing Tropius.

"Good choice, Aurora.  You obviously read up on what types the first two gyms use, so Tropius will help to make your life and your journey a lot easier.  Plus, despite being a grass-type, Tropius is also a flying-type; so that means that you could take to the skies and fly on Tropius if that was your wish."  Professor Morning said, looking rather pleased with Aurora's choice.

"Thanks."  Aurora said.

"You're welcome, take care now and I hope you enjoy the person who is coming to see you later."  Professor Morning said.

"Okay I will, thanks again."  Aurora replied.

Aurora waved goodbye to Professor Morning before she went back outside, unlocked her bike from the rack, put her helmet back on, before she climbed back on her bike and began pedaling home.


	5. The Visit

Chapter 5 

"The Visit"

Aurora began pedaling home hoping that her mom had finished breakfast by this time and that it would still be hot when she got home. Aurora continued pedaling home and finally arrived home about fifteen minutes later, and parked her bike behind the house and went inside to find that breakfast was indeed ready as she had hoped.

"There you are, Aurora, just in time, I just took the gingerbread out of the over so it's still good and hot." Emma said cutting a slice of gingerbread and moving it onto Aurora's plate.

Aurora took her plate and walked over to the table with it and began to eat it, and while she was eating her mom brought over a cup of milk for her to drink. As soon as Aurora finished her piece of gingerbread she drank her milk and as soon as she was done she picked up her plate and carried it along with her cup to the sink where she gave them to her mom, who rinsed them thoroughly before she put them in the dishwasher. As soon as that was done Aurora took her poke ball and released her new pokemon so that her mom could see which pokemon she had chosen as her starter and her partner on her quest.

"Wow, what a cute pokemon! What's its name?" Aurora's mother asked.

"It's name is Tropius, and it can fly even though it's a grass type." Aurora replied smiling.

"Well I hope that you two will become best friends since you'll need to work as a team to overcome the challenges that might be thrown your way." Emma replied.

"I'm sure we will, mom."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh my gosh, that's probably Edward. Now remember to be yourself and don't be nervous because he's very nice." Aurora's mother reminded her.

"I know, mom, you told me already that I should do that." Aurora replied rolling her eyes.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to reinforce the point. Now I must get that door." Aurora's mother now hastened off to open the door for their guest.

Emma reached the front door and after a minute of fumbling with the many locks on the door she finally succeeded in getting it open, and when she did there on the porch stood Edward.

"Hello Emma, how are you." Edward said smiling at her.

"I'm fine, please do come on in." Emma said moving out of the way so that Edward could enter.

"Thank you." Edward now entered the house and turned around and looked at Emma again. "Now where's Aurora? I've heard so much about her and that's surprising for a new trainer-to-be to be talked about so much."

"She's here, let me go get her." Aurora's mother said.

Edward nodded, "By all means do so, for I can't give the things I brought for her to her if she isn't here to receive them."

Emma nodded and walked back towards the kitchen and entered and came over to Aurora.

"Come on dear, it's time. Edward's here and he wants to see you. Now remember what I told you and everything will be fine." Aurora's mother said smiling.

Aurora nodded and followed her mother out of the kitchen and to the living room where Edward was waiting for her. As soon as Aurora entered the room, Edward stood up from where he had been sitting on the sofa and looked at Aurora curiously since she looked like a normal girl but he knew that deep down inside there was something about her that set her apart from everyone else and that intrigued him.

"Ah, so you're Aurora. Pleased to meet you, I'm Edward, Dragon Master of the Tahotian League and Leader of the Elite Four." Edward said extending his hand to Aurora.

"Please to meet you." Aurora replied shaking his hand.

"Now I have a few things for you…… Now let's see……" Edward now reached into a bag of his and brought out a cloak that had a hood. "This is a water resistant cloak, it has a hood so that you'll stay dry and I know how important that can be when you're traveling." Edward now handed it to Aurora.

Aurora took the cloak from him and examined it for a minute or two before she placed it on the coffee table off to the side so that there was still some room to place a few other things on the table if they needed to.

"Now, let me see……. Oh yes, it's time for me to let you select a dragon pokemon. I brought pictures of some so that you can see what they look like." Edward said bringing out a chart that showed pictures of many different dragon pokemon.

Aurora just looked at it surprised that dragon pokemon came in many shapes and sizes so Edward said, "Now don't worry, I know you don't know much about dragons and that's why I'm here to help you choose."

"Okay." Aurora replied.

Edward smiled, "Okay, now Swablu evolves into Altaria, however it's first form is a real pain to raise so I don't recommend that you choose that one to start with."

"Okay." Aurora said listening intently to everything he said since he knew more about these dragons than she did on any given day.

"Trapnich is another one of those pokemon that's hard to raise so I don't recommend that you start with that one either." Edward said.

"Which one do you recommend?" Aurora asked.

Edward smiled at her, "It's entirely your choice, but I myself think that Bagon would be the perfect one for you since it can learn both dragon and fire type attacks."

"That one sounds interesting." Aurora said.

"Indeed it is and it by any standard is a little easier to train than the others since it learns some very useful attacks early on. If you chose this one you wouldn't have to obtain a fire type since Bagon could also fill that slot for you if you wish." Edward said.

"I think I'm going to take your suggestion and pick Bagon." Aurora replied.

"Good choice, that one will help you immensely." Edward said handing her the poke ball that contained the Bagon. Edward now looked down and saw her starter standing a little beside the sofa looking like an overgrown plant that needed trimming.

"So you chose Tropius, that was a really good choice since it will be strong against the first two gyms you come up against." Edward said smiling at her.

Aurora nodded and Edward smiled. Then Edward said, "You obviously did your homework before you went to pick your starter and that in the long-run should play to your advantage."

"I sure hope so." Aurora said.

"It will don't worry, it might just take a little time to get it to a high enough level that it can beat pokemon that have a strong weakness to grass types." Edward said.

"Okay." Aurora replied.

Edward looked at his watch, "Oh my gosh, I have to go now, I have a meeting in two hours and I still have to get back to the league. It was nice meeting you Aurora, and it was nice to see you again Emma."

"You're always welcome here." Emma said smiling.

"Thank you, now I must really be going. Take care Aurora and I hope that we'll be able to battle each other one day. Keep at it and train hard but not too hard since pokemon are not tools of war but friends and companions that should be used in such a way that it doesn't overwhelm their own physical abilities." Edward said getting up to leave.

"I'll remember that." Aurora replied.

"Good. Now I must be off. Goodbye for now, and I hope that we'll see each other again soon." Edward said heading for the door.

"I'm sure we will." Emma said. "Have a safe journey back to where you're heading."

"I will, don't you worry. Now I must be off, it'll take awhile to get back to the league and I'll need every moment I can have to get there." Edward said.

"Then don't let us hold you up." Emma said.

"Goodbye to the both of you and good luck Aurora on your quest, remember to work as a team and pass the experience points around so that your companions will all grow evenly." Edward now walked outside and headed for his car.

Aurora and her mother waved goodbye to Edward as he got in his car and began driving back toward the Tahotian League Headquarters so that he could attend his meeting.

Now that Edward was gone, all that could be done now was to make sure that Aurora was totally ready to set out on her journey since this journey would either make or break her career as a pokemon trainer and Aurora hoped that her journey would turn out for the better and that she would find lots of great pokemon to train. With that thought in mind, Aurora and her mother headed back inside their house to see to it that Aurora was ready to embark on her journey.


End file.
